Patent Literature 1 (PTL 1) discloses a display apparatus which includes a frame component covering a peripheral edge portion of a display panel. With this display apparatus, the frame component functions as an escutcheon frame (protective frame) covering the entire peripheral edge of the display surface of the display panel on which images are displayed.